


Straight Into The Heart

by ChurchOfSeiros



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfSeiros/pseuds/ChurchOfSeiros
Summary: With the split of the Adrestian Empire and the formation of a Kingdom, tension in Fódlan is at an all-time high, and the threat of yet another war looms ever closer. The Church of Seiros, secretly determined to bring Fódlan back into full Adrestian control, employs a network of spies to gather intelligence on the Kingdom and its inner workings.  Though they initially believe the Imperial leadership to be a thorn in their side and a hindrance to their plans, a certain princess and heir apparent may just prove them wrong.Princess Edelgard decides to team up with the spies that are planning to use her crown for their own purposes. She had anticipated the many dangers of her new life as a spy and double agent, but what she hadn’t anticipated was just how attached she would grow to her fellow spies.Princess Principal AU.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a spectacular anime named Princess Principal. Set in an alternate universe 19th century England, it focuses on four teenage spies and the Princess who ends up joining them. The entire time I watched, I was thinking my god, these girls are literally the female cast of the Black Eagles. It honestly made me surprised that nobody had done something like this before. But now I’m here to do so! 
> 
> It’s Fire Emblem Three Houses: Princess Principal AU, Edeleth edition - starring Byleth as Ange, Edelgard as Princess, Dorothea as Dorothy (heh), Petra as Chise and Bernadetta as Beatrice. Other characters will make appearances too, of course.
> 
> This first chapter is only a short preview, and I’m essentially posting it to gage the amount of interest in this story so I can decide how far I’m going to take it. I would greatly appreciate any comments you may have! I have a vague plot in mind but am very open to suggestions.

The grand ballroom of the Imperial Palace was alight. Music played from the instruments of the Empire’s most talented musicians, lavish decoration lined the walls, the finest wines served by dozens of immaculately dressed butlers. The Establishment Anniversary was, after all, one of the grandest celebrations of the year. All of the nobles, from Empire and Kingdom alike, were in attendance. It was a fine opportunity to showcase the goodwill between the two new nations of the continent of Fódlan - that they were not political rivals, but allies and equals.

“What a magnificent happening this is. You should be very proud,” noted Lady Alice von Edmund, wife to the head of a house in the northeast of the Kingdom.

“Enbarr isn’t known for its parties for nothing,” responded Baron Edward von Ochs.

Byleth and Dorothea watched them in silence from afar. Observing the interactions between Kingdom and Imperial nobles was a secondary part of their mission.

“Man, these people aren’t very good actors. Their eyes speak much louder than their words do,” Dorothea said, taking another sip of her wine.

“To you, maybe. Every one of them probably thinks they’re the smartest person in the room,” Byleth responded.

“I’m sure.” Dorothea checks her pocket watch. “Fifteen until the ninth bell. Where is she? She should have been here by now.”

“Arriving any moment now, I would guess.”

~ ☼ ~

“I’m sending you both to the Establishment Anniversary ball,” said Archbishop Rhea. It was nearly midnight, and Garreg Mach Monastery was dead silent. The lights of almost every room were shut off, and the knights of the night patrol were nearly the only movement in the grounds. Nearly.

She stood in the Goddess Tower, where she convened with her spies nearly every night. Tonight she was joined, in addition to her advisor and right-hand man Seteth, by two young women: Byleth and Dorothea. As of then, in addition to being spies of the church, the two of them were also students of Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy, as this particular school year was brimming with heirs to important noble titles. All the more opportunity to gather intelligence.

“I presume this has to do with the mission to get close to the Imperial Princess,” Byleth said.

“Yes. She will be there, and her father will be counting on her to use the occasion to sweeten up Kingdom nobles. I doubt she will be present for very long, but it will be enough.”

“Does this mean we get to dress up fancy and drink expensive wine?” Dorothea cut in, her eyes shining.

“Focus, please,” cautioned Seteth.

“Edelgard is the quintessential Princess and heir. She is intelligent, perceptive, and knowledgeable about a great many things. You should not underestimate her.”

Byleth pondered. “What exactly should we do?”

“Speak to her. Study her person. Consider how easily you think you can get her to trust you. It will be preliminary, of course, but I trust you two to find out enough for us to plan our next move.”

“You must observe the others around you, as well. The room will be filled with the most important people in the continent. See how they’re interacting with each other. Get a feel of the room,” Seteth continues for her. “I should not need to say this, but we’ve replaced some of the guards with our own. Tomorrow a messenger will come to deliver your invitations, along with your gowns.”

“Yes!” Dorothea said.

“Understood,” Byleth said.

Rhea looked at her straight in the eyes. “Remember. This is a slow process. The princess will suspect you of ill intent if you try to get close to her too quickly.

Byleth grinned. “Of course.”

Rhea nodded at her. “I’m counting on you.”

~ ☼ ~

Just as Byleth and Dorothea were beginning to grow tense, the massive doors to the main entrance of the ballroom opened. A great many guests paused to watch as Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg entered the room, closely followed by her guard and personal assistant, Hubert von Vestra. She donned a red, floor-length gown with several golden accents, and a simple golden circlet symbolizing her status as heir to the Imperial crown. As with almost everything she wore, the gown covered her body entirely from the neck down. Byleth and Dorothea kept their eyes closely fixed on her as she walked into the room.

“How strange,” Dorothea noted. “I would think that they would pause the party to formally announce her.”

“I would too,” Byleth answered. “I wonder if there’s a reason for that.”

Dorothea’s eyes shifted. “Look, there’s the Margrave of Gautier, and he doesn’t have that woman at his side anymore. Seteth told me to keep a particular eye on him, so…” she smirked, and Byleth knew instantly what she meant.

“Okay. I’ll keep watching Edelgard,” Byleth said. Dorothea adjusted her dress, pulling it down ever so slightly to accentuate her already generous cleavage, and made her way to the man in question. Byleth watched as she did so, then greeted him with a big smile, and bent into a bow. They exchanged a few words, and within seconds, made their way to the dancefloor, arm-in-arm. Dorothea shot her a very brief, telling glance, and she nodded.

Byleth thought briefly of how in awe she was of Dorothea. To go from being a songstress at the opera to being a spy, of all things. Dorothea had learned to make very good use of the skills she acquired during her time at the opera, incorporating them into the more social aspects of being a spy. Though Byleth could play that part too, if needed, Dorothea was outperformed her in every way.

She shook away those thoughts, concentrating on her mission again. With so many people in the room, it was difficult to keep track of Edelgard, but Byleth had been well trained. Soon, she spotted her again, rather close to one of the corners of the room, chattering with a woman Byleth does not recognize. Must be the new wife of some noble or other, she figured. Slowly, and always calculated, she meandered through the crowd in their direction.

When the woman stepped away, Edelgard whispered something to Hubert. As expected, he never left her side. Byleth adjusted her dress, changed her expression with careful calculation, and approached her.

“E-Excuse me, but… a-are you… Princess Edelgard?” she muttered. Her voice then was completely different from the voice she used with Dorothea and with Rhea. This voice was meek, a bit shaky, and quite a bit higher in pitch than her regular voice.

Edelgard studied with her with those piercing, clever lilac eyes. She took a moment before she spoke. “Yes, yes I am. And who might you be?”

“M-my name is Byleth. I’m a student at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach, and I, um,” she looked to the side nervously. “I’ve just heard so much about a-and I saw you here and I just really wanted to meet you! I-it’s an honor!!” she exclaimed, bowing.

One of Edelgard’s eyebrows raised from its usual curve slightly, so slightly that a less perceptive person would likely not have noticed. Then she smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Byleth. It is rare that I get the chance to meet someone who attends the prestigious Officer’s Academy.”

“A-ah, it’s no big deal, really! I-I mean, that is to say, I only managed to enrol there because my parents could afford it… I’m very lucky!”

Edelgard nodded. “Indeed. It is not something just anyone can have access to.” She paused, like she was considering her words, but didn’t say anything else. Byleth decided to press on.

“Lady Edelgard, w-why aren’t you dancing? Surely there must be many people here wanting to share a dance with you..”

The tip of Edelgard’s lip curled upward just a little. “Yes, there surely are, but I make it a point to not dance with anyone at these types of events.”

“Indeed, and though my Lady does have a duty to speak to the guests, and I’m afraid you’ve already used up too much of her time,” Hubert stepped in. His figure was imposing, his eyes sharp and his expression deadly serious. A regular person would’ve surely found him intimidating, Byleth figured.

“O-oh, right, of course, I’m so sorry! Thank you for doing the honor of speaking with me Lady Edelgard!” Byleth curled into a deep bow, then turned and power-walked in the other direction.

Her eyes scanned the room, quickly landing on Dorothea. She was alone, now, and making her way towards her.

“Well?” Byleth said.

“The man is insufferable,” replied Dorothea. “About as stuck-up as they come, clearly obsessed with material things. But he talked to me way more than these noble men usually do, and revealed a lot about himself. He must have a weakness for women.” Byleth nodded. “And Edelgard? I saw you talking to her.”

“I only managed to get in two sentences before her guard dog stepped in and shooed me away. I asked why she isn’t dancing, and she said that she makes it a point to not dance with anyone at social gatherings.”

“Hm. I would have expected her to be very well guarded, but… isn’t that a bit excessive?” Dorothea said.

“Not to mention that she’s almost never seen outside of this palace. Strange, for a princess,” Byleth added.

They continued to watch her and the rest of the crowd in silence for a while, their sharp eyes and ears absorbing any information they could get. The minutes passed, and as Dorothea nursed that must have been her fourth glass of wine, Byleth turned to her. “Heads up. Edelgard is headed this way.”

“Huh?!”

“Hush. Be cool.”

“Excuse me, Miss Byleth,” Edelgard said, the sudden sound of her voice seeming to cut right through all of the noise in the room, even if her tone was quiet.

“I was watching you, and couldn’t help but notice that you have been beside this wo,an for quite a while. Is she one of your classmates at the Officer’s Academy?” she said, her eyes turning briefly to Dorothea. Dorothea stepped forward.

“Why, yes, I am!” she bowed. “My name is Dorothea. What an honor to meet you, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard smiled a bit. “Huh. So it is you.”

Dorothea tilted her head to the side. “Hm?”

“You used to be a songstress at the Mittelfrank Opera Company, did you not? My uncle took me to a few shows there, and I saw you singing on stage.”

Dorothea beamed, her expression suddenly changing. “You did? Why, Lady Edelgard, I’m doubly honored! Yes, I was a songstress there for quite a long time! How wonderful that you got a chance to see me perform.”

“Yes. You have a lovely voice. In fact, it makes me wonder, why did you leave your position there?” What would seem like mere curiosity to most people, Byleth and Dorothea were quickly able to recognize as an investigative question.

“Your praise means the world, Lady Edelgard. But… I’m afraid that, as with most things in life, it simply wasn’t meant to be. I was very happy as a singer, but I felt that there were more things, greater things, ahead for me. So I quit my position, and now I’m a student at the Officer’s Academy!” she spoke, her voice musical.

Edelgard smiled again. “Well, as long as you are pursuing the path you believe to be best for you, then I give you my congratulations.”

Dorothea giggled. “Lady Edelgard, are you trying to smother me with praise?”

“D-Dorothea, you shouldn’t speak so casually to the Princess!” Byleth cut in, yet again using the voice that she had with Edelgard earlier.

“I assure you that that is not the case,” Edelgard said. Without changing her small smile, she spoke again. “So.. I suppose I should cut to the case. What do a duo of church spies want with me?”

Both Byleth and Dorothea’s blood froze. Dorothea’s body remained frozen too, but Byleth was quick on the uptake as always.

“S-spies?! Lady Edelgard, that is… that is absurd, how could you ever-”

“Oh, it’s alright. You can drop the act now,” Edelgard said. “In fact, I suggest you do so quickly, because it’s rare that I get the chance to be without Hubert on my heel, and he will be back with me any moment now.”

Byleth huffs. She stands up straight, and abruptly changes her expression to a dead serious one. “Fine. What do you want?”

 _“Byleth!”_ Dorothea exclaims. “You can’t-”

“She’s clearly already got us figured out. So, Lady Edelgard. What is it?”

Edelgard stood fast. “I want your help. Surely the Church has some major plans going on. I, too, have my own plans. If you help me, then I will help you.”

"Help us how?"

"Information. As the heir to the Imperial crown, I have access to knowledge about its inner workings that few or none other do," Edelgard answered.

Byleth narrowed her eyes. “You would divulge information about your own Empire to the Church?”

“If it helps my cause, yes. It will not be very long until my father is too ill to remain Emperor. I will need the Church’s help to achieve what I must. You two, and whoever is above you, will provide it.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then I will expose you right here and now, accuse you of trying to bribe me, and have the palace guard arrest you both.” Edelgard's expression didn't change even a smidge as she spoke. As if she hadn't essentially made a threat to their lives.

Dorothea and Byleth’s blood ran cold yet again, and Dorothea grew visibly tense. Byleth, as before, stood her ground.

“We don’t have the authority to make that call. It’s not up to us.”

“That is irrelevant to me. I will be back here in ten minutes. I expect you to have an answer by then.” She smiled, bowed, and walked to where Hubert was already waiting for her.

“Fuck,” Dorothea cursed. “How in the world did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Byleth answered. “But I need to speak to Rhea. Now. Do you know where the washrooms are?"

“I think so. Follow me.”

Dorothea led her out of the ballroom and into one of the lavish washrooms adjacent to it. “Keep watch,” Byleth said. She entered the room and locked the door behind her.

Byleth looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, preparing herself and her body for what she was about to do. Then, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Magic began to flow through her. She grunted, reopened her eyes, and they were alight with a bright green glow.

 _“Rhea,”_ she spoke in her mind.

 _“I’m here,”_ Rhea’s voice answered instantly. _“What is it?”_

_“We miscalculated. Edelgard knows that we’re spies.”_

_“What?!”_

_“She’s proposing a trade. Either we agree to help her with her plans, or she will expose Dorothea and I and have us arrested. She will also help us in return.”_

_“She would sell out her own Empire like that?!”_

_“It would seem so. She only gave us ten minutes to give an answer. Rhea, what do I do?”_

Rhea’s voice grew silent. Byleth grunted again. Her connection to Rhea allowed her to use this magic, but it was highly strenuous on her body. She could only keep it up for a few seconds. _“Rhea, it’s starting to burn.”_

 _“Tell her yes. Tell her that we are willing to cooperate,”_ Rhea said. Her voice seemed exasperated.

_“Okay.”_

The glow stopped as the magic dissipated, and Byleth panted, attempting to catch her breath, and supporting herself with her hands on her knees. She gathered herself, and stepped out. Dorothea stood aside, watching her expectantly.

“Well?” she said.

“Rhea says yes. Let’s go back.” Byleth replied.

“Oh my. Okay.” They made their way back to the ballroom.

True to her word, Edelgard soon approached them again. Like before, Hubert was not following behind her.

“Hello, ladies. I trust that you have an answer for me?” she asked.

“We do. The answer is yes. We’ll work with you,” Byleth said. “But you realize what this means, don’t you? You’re effectively a spy too, now. Of the church.”

Edelgard smirked. “Of course I do. Tell Archbishop Rhea that I look forward to working with her.”

~ ☼ ~

The rest of the ball was a blur that Byleth hardly remembered. It was completely unlike her, to be shaken by something in that way. Her mind was anxious, her heart racing. She sat on her temporary bed, watching Dorothea on the opposite side of the room, ensuring that she was indeed fast asleep. They were in a room of an upscale inn very near to the palace, where they would be spending the night before journeying back to Garreg Mach in the morning. She determined that Dorothea was asleep, and nervously checked her pocket watch. Ten until the first bell. It was nearly time. She steeled herself, and very very quietly exited the room.

She walked until she reached the edge of the woods behind the Imperial palace, and crossed her arms, leaning against the bark of a large tree. A mere minute later, a hooded figure began approaching her, and she felt her nerves go alight. She stood up straight, and the figure removed the hood from around its head, revealing the shiny white hair and pristine face of Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“You came,” she said. She was smiling, and this smile was very different from the one she’d been wearing earlier at the ball. This smile was warm. Sincere.

“Of course I did,” Byleth said, smiling too in spite of herself. “How could I not?”

“I don’t know. I… I thought maybe you wouldn’t trust me.”

“You’re crazy,” Byleth said. She was holding herself back, making conscious effort to not throw her arms around the other woman. “How long has it been?”

“Seven years, I think.”

“How did you know? How did you know I was a spy?”

Edelgard laughed a bit. “How silly. You told me, of course.”

Byleth’s mind replayed the instance where she’d slipped a tiny paper note into Edelgard’s hand during the ball. _“I’m working for the church,”_ it read, _“don’t give anything away.”_

“I… I’d forgotten.”

Edelgard laughed again. “I see you’re still just as scatter-brained as you used to be.”

“Hmm, no, I think I’m a little bit more sharp now. You just threw me off my guard.”

Edelgard sighed, then to Byleth’s shock, took a step, and wrapped her arms gently around her. “I missed you. I thought I’d never see you again.”

Byleth returned the embrace. “I missed you too… El.”


	2. Vassal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra enters the scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the Princess Principal anime, this story will be told in a non-chronological order. I really hope I manage to write it in a way that isn't confusing, but rather enjoyable.

“Welcome, Petra.”

Petra entered the room, closing the door behind her. “Good morning, Grandfather.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to chat privately like this, isn’t it?”

“It has.” Petra bowed respectfully, customary for greeting the King. Her grandfather chuckled. “You know there’s no need for that.”

Petra smiled. “But I like to do it anyway.” She sat down in front of him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Come now, we don’t need to jump right into business. You are my granddaughter before you are the heir to my title, after all.” Petra giggled. That was very like her grandfather.

“How are you feeling? I’ve heard nothing but praise from your instructors, as always,” he said.

“I’m sure they exaggerate, though I do try my best. I’m feeling well. It is all hard work, but I carry it out with pride,” Petra answered.

Her grandfather smiled warmly. “As expected of my Petra. I do hope you are not pushing yourself too much.”

“I am respecting my limits, Grandfather.”

He nodded, then cleared this throat. He appeared to be deep in thought. “Petra. What are your thoughts on the Adrestian Empire.”

Petra blinked, surprised by the question. “Pardon?”

“The Adrestian Empire. What is your opinion of it as a nation?”

Petra pondered for a moment before answering. “I… certainly respect its power and influence. It is true that our homeland has been at war with it in the past, but I believe the current relations between us to be quite positive.”

Her grandfather hummed. “Yes. It is true that the position of Brigid with relation to the Empire is more favorable now than it was in the past. However, we are still its vassal state.” He paused for a moment. “And with the current rift between the Empire and the Kingdom, and the threat of another war on the horizon… I believe that this will be an optimal time to gain a more equal footing.”

Petra’s eyes widened. “Grandfather?”

“It is quite likely that they will attack one another again - the Kingdom for greater freedom and more land, and the Empire to reclaim some of what it lost. If that happens, both nations will lose stability, but in the end, there will still be one winner.”

Petra nodded with understanding. “I see,” she said.

“We absolutely cannot afford to be on the losing side. Whichever one is in the more favorable position, we must make sure that they are our allies. We must determine which one it will be with utmost certainty.” He paused again, shifting his gaze back to her. “And that is something that only you can do, my dear Petra.”

Petra half-gasped. “M-me? Grandfather, whatever do you-”

“You are the princess of Brigid. It makes perfect diplomatic sense to send you to spend some time in the Empire. It would be seen as a symbol of the goodwill between our nations.”

“But to send me to judge which nation is strongest… by myself? Grandfather, I could not possibly.”

“No, not by yourself. I have been in touch with the Church of Seiros. You are aware of their influence over the continent, I presume.”

“Yes, of course.”

“They have… agents, there, that do similar kinds of scouting work. Upon your arrival, you will join a team of them, and accompany them on their missions. I have not told the Archbishop of our true purpose. I told her that we still distrust the Empire, and intend to investigate whether they have any plans that would be detrimental to the future of Brigid. It is critical that you keep this in mind.”

Petra was silent, taking in her grandfather’s words. They were few, but their implications were great.

“Petra. There is a reason why I am trusting you with this. Not only are you in a distinct position as our princess, but your skills are unparalleled. I would not place this task upon your shoulders if I did not have full confidence that you can carry it out successfully. However, as always, the choice is yours to make. If you do not wish to take this on, I will not force you.”

There was no thinking that needed to be done on Petra’s account. Filled with confidence, she stood up, placed a hand at the center of her chest, and bent forward into a bow.

“I am honored that you have entrusted me with this important task, Grandfather. I will carry it out to the fullest extent of my abilities.”  
  
That warm, affectionate smile returned to her grandfather’s face. “As expected of you, my Petra.”

  
  
  
~ ☼ ~  
  


“Petra, to your left!”

Instantly responding to Byleth’s voice, Petra blazed through the field, unsheathing her sword and leaping to cut down the riders of two pegasi, all at lightning speed. So quick that the human eye was barely able to process her movements.

“One o’clock, from up above!”

Petra braked, digging the heels of her boots into the ground. Just as fast as before, she put away her sword and drew her bow. She barely needed a second to take aim and fire an arrow upwards, straight into the shoulder of the wyvern rider coming at her, sending him tumbling down from his mount. They continued like that, with Byleth shouting directions to her from atop her pegasus as she simultaneously struck down enemies and raced towards their target. Meanwhile, sitting behind Byleth, Dorothea provided support, tossing Physic spells to heal Petra’s wounds and renew her strength whilst also picking off any stray survivors with lightning spells.

“Target is in sight,” Petra informed as she ran. Her voice was low, but Byleth could hear her.

They approached the end of the field. Dark patches were beginning to become visible ahead. Bodies. However, just as Petra began to think their mission was over, an arrow shot down from above her scraped her right arm, tearing through her sleeve and drawing a thin cut. She stopped with a grunt, looking towards the sky. Another arrow was headed her way, and she only barely managed to dodge it. Quick on the uptake as always, she drew her bow again, and aimed at her assailant. She fired, but the arrow was pulled down by gravity before reaching its target.

“He is up too high. I cannot be shooting him!” she shouted, barely getting her words out before dodging another arrow.

“Leave it to me!,” Dorothea shouted back. “This is where I come in.” Byleth nodded.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, concentrating, gathering her magical power. Then, a moment later, she reopened them, extending a hand out above her and exclaiming, “get ‘em!”

Magic manifested above the wyvern rider, and as if from nowhere, a massive explosion manifested and rained down upon him. As both man and beast fell from the sky in a free-fall, Dorothea gasped, bracing herself against Byleth. The spell she’d just cast was greatly taxing for her body, but she’d made it.

Petra nodded at them, then continued at a much more leisurely pace towards the end of the field. Sure enough, all three were soon faced with the sight of dozens of corpses laid scattered upon the ground. Byleth dismounted from her pegasus and walked until she was beside Petra.

“Now we need to figure out which one of these is Lord Chauvet”, Byleth said. Petra nodded.

They studied the bodies, but it didn’t take Byleth long to find what they were looking for. The man they were searching for was wearing very distinctive clothing. Petra watched as Byleth, without even a hint of hesitation, Byleth removed the man’s blood-soaked coat, then undid two buttons of his white under-shirt, and reached into it to remove what they’d been tasked with recovering: a tiny booklet stored in a secret pocket. She opened it, inspecting its contents to make sure that it was indeed what they were after, then nodded.

“This is it. Let’s go back.”

Petra let out a sigh of relief, as did Dorothea, still sitting on the back of Byleth’s pegasus. “Goodness, that was quite the ordeal, wasn’t it? All this trouble just to pick a dead man’s pocket,” she said, stretching out her arms.

“Rhea had told us to expect an ambush,” Byleth said. “We aren’t the only ones after the lord’s possessions.”

“Indeed. Makes me wonder just what kind of juicy information is in that little notebook.”

Petra approached them. “You have my thanks for giving me your support,” she said. As they had learned was customary of her, she brought a hand to her chest, and gave a small bow. “I could not have had success without it.”

Dorothea giggled. “Why, Petra, don’t be silly! It was you who stole the show tonight. I can see that your skills very much live up to the talk we heard about them.”

“But, Dorothea, if you had not been… I mean, if you had not casted your spell back then, I surely would not have-”

“If you two are quite done praising each other, we need to head back before another unit comes in to ambush us,” Byleth interrupted. She mounted her pegasus again, and reached her hand out to Petra. “Come.”

“H-huh? You cannot be suggesting… Three people upon the back of your steed? That is-”

“She’s strong,” Byleth assured. “She can handle it. At least for the way back to the monastery. Now come.”

Petra nodded, taking Byleth’s hand and maneuvering her way onto the saddle. It was a tight fit, with three women sitting on it.

“It’s a good thing we’re all so light and slender, isn’t it,” Dorothea teased. The pegasus accelerated into a gallop, extended her wings, and took flight. Petra’s cheeks flushed pink.  
  
“D-Dorothea!” she exclaimed. Dorothea giggled, and they held tightly onto each other for the duration of the flight back to Garreg Mach.

~

Shortly afterward, three knocks were heard from behind the door to the Goddess Tower.

“Come in,” Rhea said.

“Excuse us,” Byleth answered as she, Dorothea and Petra made their way in. Dorothea gave a small nod of greeting, and Petra bowed.

“I am glad you have all made it back safely,” Rhea said. “I trust that you have good news for me?”

“We do,” answered Byleth. She stepped forward, reached into her coat’s pocket, and retrieved the notebook. “This was found in Lord Chauvet’s possessions. I have confirmed it to be his personal journal.”

Wordlessly, Rhea took the item, and her eyes inspected it as she quickly flipped its pages. Then, she looked up to Byleth again, smiling. “Well done, ladies. All of you have my thanks. This man was among one of the many planning to conspire against Adrestia, and this should help us gain some insight as to his motives, and who his allies are.”

She turned her gaze to Petra. “A most excellent result for the first mission with your team, Miss Macneary. How did you find it?”

“It was an honor to be working with them, Lady Rhea,” Petra said, bowing her head slightly. “I am glad to be lending my power to your cause. Brigid’s spirit is your ally.”

Rhea chuckled briefly. “I’m so happy to hear it. If you would, Dorothea, please escort Miss Macneary to her new quarters for the night.”

“With pleasure, Lady Rhea.” With a wink, she gestured for Petra to follow her. The two of them exited the room, and when they did, Byleth turned back to Rhea. She was, as always, expecting follow-up questions.

“What are your thoughts on Petra?” Rhea asked, immediately.

“She truly is as skilled as she was made out to be. She particularly excels in speed, swordplay, and bow usage. I believe she will be very useful to us.”

Rhea hummed quietly. “I see. As things stand now, I do not believe that Brigid is in a position where they could deal any significant blow to us. However…” she paused before continuing. “They will prove to be valuable allies, when the time comes. Keep a special eye on our foreign princess. It is important to know where her allegiance lies.

Byleth nodded. “Of course.”

“That will be all for tonight. You may go.”

“Excuse me,” Byleth said. She turned to leave, but before she could reach the door, Rhea’s voice called for her again.

“Byleth, please wait.”

Surprised, Byleth turned. “Yes?”

Rhea was watching her with an expression that was familiar to her, by now. It seemed concerned, apprehensive. Her eyes were softened, and there were clearly many unspoken words behind them. Rhea opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. “It… it is nothing, for now. Have a good night, Byleth.”

Mysterious as always, Byleth thought. “You as well, Lady Rhea.” With a great many thoughts running through her mind, Byleth exited the room, and made her way back to her quarters.

~

“Byleth.” Dorothea’s voice made Byleth pause and stop before she could turn to the corridor leading to her quarters. If it had been anyone else’s voice, she would have reached for her sword. Instead, she turned slowly, catching sight of Petra and Dorothea.

“Hm?”

“You see, I was thinking,” Dorothea began, “it’s still not so late. Why don’t we head to the tavern for a spell? You know, to celebrate the success of our first mission with Petra here!” She put her arm around Petra’s shoulder, caused Petra to get flustered and jittery.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “Drinking, on a work night?”

“Oh, come now, Byleth. Every night is a work night for us. With that mindset, we’d never ever get to relax. Come on, let’s go! After all, if we’re going to be working together, it’s important to get to know each other a bit, right?” Dorothea was saying, her voice having that usual musical tone to it. Petra was smiling expectantly, too. Byleth sighed.

“Alright. But I won’t stay long.”

“That’s the way!” Dorothea said.

~

“Huuuh?!” Dorothea’s loud voice broke through the noise of the crowded tavern. The three of them sat in one of its private mini-rooms. It was costly, but they would much prefer to minimize the risk of being overheard.

“You mean to say you’ve never had wine?!”’ she went on.

“I am afraid so,” Petra said. “In Brigid, we have many kinds of spirits, but… I do not believe any of them have grapes in their making.”

“Well, we must rectify this right away!” Dorothea opened the mini room’s door and signaled for a server. “A bottle of red, please. Whatever you have that’s good. Thanks!”

Byleth gave her her usual “I am scolding you” eyes. “Dorothea. Surely you don’t intend to give alcohol to a teenager.”

Petra laughed quietly. “Do not be worried, Miss Byleth. In Brigid, it is not unusual for persons of my age to be drinking spirits. As long as a limit is observed, it is alright.”

“Which I already knew about, of course. Plus, if our lovely Petra is to drink, isn’t it better if it’s under our watchful eye?” Dorothea said, playful.

“Y-your lovely…?!” Petra stammered, flustered yet again.

“Your ‘watchful’ eye, you say. How very comical of you.”

Soon, a server arrived with the requested bottle of wine, and three glasses. Whereas Byleth and Petra sipped slowly, hesitantly, Dorothea downed almost all of hers in a single swig, then reached for the bottle right away to pour herself another.

“I say this all the time, Byleth, but you really ought to let yourself go a little more. You don’t rest nearly enough, either. Those two things are a recipe for disaster, you know. You’re going to age too fast,” Dorothea said. Her fair skin was already slightly flushed from the alcohol.

“I am not concerned about aging, so long as my skills stay sharp,” Byleth answered, serious as always.

“Hmph,” was all Dorothea responded, taking another sip.

Petra took a short one from her own glass. “This… wine, has a good taste, but… it is a bit difficult to swallow,” she said. “It has a, er… how to put it… a heavy feeling in my mouth.”

“It’s always like that at first. You just need to get used to it, like with everything else.” Dorothea winked, then put her glass down. “So, Petra. How are you liking Fódlan thus far?”

“I am liking it greatly! Everyone treats me with much kindness. I was… nervous, at first, to be speaking with the Archbishop. But she seems very kind too. I look forward to having more and more learnings from all of you.”

Dorothea laughed loudly, heartily. “Oh, Petra, you’re adorable. You talk as if you’re a completely normal exchange student and not a spy.”

“Is it not a possibility to be both things?” Petra asked. She seemed to be completely serious. It made Dorothea’s heart feel warm.

“Sure, if you want to think of yourself as such. Though completely normal students don’t tend to spend their nights doing… what we do.”

Petra took another sip of her wine, then put down her glass, and her expression grew a bit pensive. “There is a great burden placed upon my shoulders as I am sitting here with you. What I do is not for myself, but for the good of Brigid. Right now, what Brigid needs of me is to be both a student and a spy. And so… I will be carrying out both of those duties with all of my might.”

Byleth and Dorothea both paused, surprised by Petra’s words. _She isn’t lying,_ Byleth thought. If anybody knew how to detect lies, it was Byleth. It takes one to know one, after all. Still, in a brief and rare moment of empathy, Byleth felt that she deeply understood Petra’s sentiments. That drive to do what is expected of you and carry it out to its fullest extent, no matter what.

“You know, Petra,” Dorothea said, interrupting Byleth’s deep thoughts. “Just because we’re spies and technically working together, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, too. It will be terribly lonely for you here if you only have yourself to rely on.”

Petra tilted her head with a puzzled smile. “But… I had believed that spies do not have friends,” she said. Her eyes shifted to Byleth for only a glimpse of a moment as she did.

“Ha! Did Byleth tell you that? Allow me to let you in a little secret, Petra. Not even Byleth is as cold as she seems.”

Petra’s expression changed to confusion. “Byleth is… cold? Are you meaning to say that she is not very…” she struggled to finish her sentence, so Dorothea did so for her.

“Not very emotive, exactly. But beneath that cold exterior, she is still just a person, right, Byleth?” she teased.

“I am not a person,” said Byleth. “I am a dragon from a distant planet.”

“Y-you… what?!” Petra exclaimed.

Dorothea laughed loudly again. “There you go again with that, you jokester!” She refilled her glass yet again, then lifted it up saying “cheers!”, and brought it to her lips to drain most of its content.

Byleth sat in silence, her expression neutral as always, but in her mind, she pondered Dorothea’s words.  
  
 _Beneath my cold exterior, I am still just a person, huh… I wonder how true that is.  
  
_

~ ☼ ~  
  


Just before the first bell sounded, Byleth sat at one of the tables beneath the gazebo of the monastery gardens. During the day, it was a rather crowded area, filled with joyful students sharing tea and snacks. But at this hour, it was completely quiet save for the occasional, tiny sounds of bugs and birds. Students had a strict curfew, after all, and staff knew better than to wander the grounds unauthorized.

Not three minutes after Byleth sat, somebody quietly pulled out a chair and sat opposite her. When that somebody removed their black hood and freed their hair and face to be bathed by the moonlight, Byleth couldn’t help a smile from forming on her lips.

“Is this how we’re going to be meeting now? Sneaking around at night, the way we used to all those years ago?” Edelgard said. She was smiling, too.

“I told you. It’s too dangerous to meet during the day. I don’t want anyone to know of our relationship. It’s too-”

“Too dangerous, I know,” Edelgard finished for her. “Still, it is a shame. How fun it would be to be able to befriend you as a classmate!” she laughed a bit, and Byleth felt her chest grow warm.

“Yes… In another life, perhaps.”

“Hmm,” Edelgard responded. “Today was your first mission with Petra, was it not? How did it go?”

“It went well. Petra is as proficient on the field as she is a student,” Byleth answered.

“And her character?”

Byleth looked up at her. She knew what the question meant, and sighed just a bit.

“Though young and a tad idealistic, she is strong and wise beyond her years. She truly will do anything for the good of her country. Rhea wants me to keep an especially watchful eye on her.”

“I see,” Edelgard said.

An uncomfortable silence loomed over them for a few seconds, then,

“You’ll tell me as well, right? If Petra does anything… suspicious. Even if it’s something you wouldn’t want Rhea to know,” Edelgard said. Her eyes were watching Byleth intently.

“Are you asking me where my loyalty lies?”

Edelgard averted her gaze. “No! I. I just-”

“El,” Byleth said, calling her back. “I know my word is all you have, but please, let it be all you need. I work for Rhea, but I’m on your side. Always.”

Edelgard’s chest tightened, and part of her wanted to cry a bit, but she forced a smile. “I know,” she said simply.

Another long moment of silence. Both knew that there was much the other wanted to say, but was choosing not to. This time it was Byleth who broke it.

“El… Are you truly okay with this?”

Edelgard looked up. “Hm?”

“With working with us like this. With Rhea. I mean… you obviously know how dangerous it is. And while you say it’ll be for the Empire’s own good, you’re still effectively betraying them. I just-” she hesitated, biting her lip. “I can’t help but feel guilt.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard called. Byleth answered with her eyes.

“There isn’t too much I can say at the moment, but… There is much that I went through after we last met, and much that I went through before even that, as you must know. I know things that almost nobody else does, not even my family. I do this because I believe it is the best way forward,” she declared.

Byleth sighed. “You say that, but… I wonder how much of yourself you’re giving up for it.”

“Perhaps a lot. Perhaps so much that there won’t be any of me left in the end.”

“El-!”

Edelgard gently touched Byleth’s cheek with a gloved hand. “But I’m glad that I made the decision I did. If for no other reason, then because it allowed us to be able to talk like this again.”

Byleth covered her hand with her own, fighting back tears.

“You… troublesome princess...”  
  


~ ☼ ~  
  


Upon stepping into her quarters for the night, Petra lit a lamp, and threw her coat carelessly onto her bed. While she had been able to loosen up a little bit and have a few good laughs with Dorothea earlier, the second that she walked through the door, it was as if the alcohol had never been in her system at all. Her mind was as clear and sharp as it always was. She sat at her desk, pulled out a letter paper and quill, and began to write.

_Esteemed Grandfather,_

_Another day has passed. I have now completed my first mission as a spy for the Church of Seiros. Our assignment was to retrieve an important possession from the body of a Kingdom lord after he and his party were ambushed and assassinated on the way to the Empire for a secret meeting. I was sent there with my two new partners - Dorothea and Byleth._

_Dorothea was born in Enbarr. I believe she is about twenty years old. Before becoming a spy, she was a songstress at a prestigious opera company. I do not know what brought her to change her path in such a way, but she seems to excel at her new occupation. She, too, is a student at the Officer’s Academy, thus we are classmates by day, and fellow spies by night. Compared to the others I have met, Dorothea has quite a casual and carefree attitude. She is very skilled at using her ~~assets~~ feminine wiles to her advantage, which gives her a unique edge within our group. I do not suspect Dorothea of any ill will. She appears to be a genuine person, and I am very thankful to her, as she has treated me very kindly and helped me greatly in assimilating to my new environment._

_My other partner and leader of our team is Byleth. I am not sure how old she is, though I would presume her age is closer to Dorothea’s than to mine. I know very little of her past, as all I was told was that she has been living at Garreg Mach all of her life, and has served Archbishop Rhea for many years. I must admit, grandfather, that I am uncertain as to what to think of her. I would expect a spy of her caliber to be skilled at hiding her emotions and always remaining focused and impartial, but the degree to which this woman does so… It concerns me to some extent. It is very difficult for me to get a read on her. However, I am quite sure that she is very loyal to the Archbishop, and that her skills are extraordinary. Suffice to say that I should not like to make an enemy of her._

_I have also been told that there is a fourth member of our team that I have not been made aware of yet. All I was told by Archbishop Rhea is that I should very much look forward to meeting them. I will be sure to inform you as soon as I find out who it is, though I do find it quite strange that she would reveal such a detail to me before introducing the mystery person outright._

_As for my overall perception thus far… It is perhaps a bit early to draw proper judgment, but I believe it is safe to say that Fódlan is, indeed, going through great internal conflict. I do not even know if the enemies who intercepted us during today’s mission hailed from the Kingdom or Empire. It seems that there are so many internal struggles, and secret alliances, and it is nearly impossible to know who is an enemy and who is an ally. The Archbishop seems concerned as well, as indicated by the ultimate objective of today’s mission - discovering more about a Kingdom lord presumably involved in a plan to action against the Empire._

_To reiterate, it is far too soon to draw any conclusions, but I will continue to observe all that occurs around me to my greatest ability, and obtain all information that I can for the good of our nation._

_At the risk of sounding too soft, Grandfather, I admit that I am already feeling a bit homesick. The culture of Fódlan is so very different from ours, and though I am surrounded by people who are kind enough to help me feel welcome - Dorothea especially - it is still no easy task. I am thinking of you always, Grandfather, as well as of the rest of our family. Please let me know how you are all faring._

_Your loving granddaughter,_   
_Petra Macneary_

_P.S.: September is starting soon. Here in Fódlan, they call it “The Horsebow Moon”. They have a different name for each moon that appears at the start of every month, always related to something or other going on in the continent at that time. While I know that it must still be quite warm in Brigid, nights are already getting cold here. Though not entirely unpleasant, it does make me wonder how much colder it will grow in the coming months. I hope I brought enough coats and scarves with me._

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, there's plenty here that's different from the in-game Fódlan. Essentially, it's set in the same year, but it's only been a few years since the Kingdom split off from the Empire. The Leicester Alliance doesn't exist yet. 
> 
> There are a few other miscellaneous things that diverge from the universe of Three Houses (such as Byleth's ability to communicate with Rhea through telepathy), but those will be explained as the story progresses. 
> 
> Again, this was only an introductory chapter, so the next few will probably be much longer. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
